


The Best Part Of Me Is You

by Seblainer



Category: Even Stevens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: “I miss you, Tawny. I miss us. I miss the fun we had, the good times we had.”





	The Best Part Of Me Is You

Fandom: Even Stevens  
Title: The Best Part Of Me Is You  
Characters: Louis Stevens and Tawny Dean  
Pairing: Louis/Tawny  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: “I miss you, Tawny. I miss us. I miss the fun we had, the good times we had.”  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Even Stevens or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 161 without title and ending.

*The Best Part Of Me Is You*

Louis loves Tawny and has for years. The two of them were together in high school and broke up because they were afraid of ruining their friendship.

But now it’s years later and Louis wants to give them another try. So he calls Tawny and asks her to come over, then dresses up nicely and waits for her to show up.

When Tawny shows up and asks what he wants to talk about, Louis smiles at her and then asks if they can get back together.

“I miss you, Tawny. I miss us. I miss the fun we had, the good times we had.” He falls silent for a moment, then continues. “I want us to try again. The best part of me is you. It always has been.”

After Louis speaks, Tawny nods and slips her hand into his. “I’ve been waiting for you to realize that.” She curled into his side and relaxed as Louis turned on a movie for them to watch.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
